YuYu Hakusho: An Unrequited Love
by CelesteFullbuster
Summary: just something i put together one night outta bordem. yes its long havent had time to do chapters. this is my first time so reviews r good things 4 me. b honest ill take ideas as well. although it is long if your a yyh fan you might just like this. btw i tried to keep all characters as they are in the show. enjoy cant wait to see what ppl think.


**On a hot spring day, a young woman named Celeste was walking from her class to an open spot on the grass to sit and relax, until she had to study. As she walked, her shoulder length brown hair traced across her blue shirt slightly, that matched her blue jeans perfectly. As she sat there, a group of young men started setting up for what seemed to be a small concert of sorts. While getting her studying materials out, she looked up slightly to check for calls on her cell phone. Since there were no missed calls, she was about to return to what she'd started when she noticed a young man walk by wearing a pair of white pants and a brown jacket. His red hair flowed down to the middle of his back where a small black backpack hung on one shoulder. As he walked by, she could sense he was different. How she wasn't sure but she knew there was something about him. Shaking her head she looked down at her work. Sighing at how much she had to do in such a short time, she started her work in the hopes of getting it all done before it was time to go home.**

 **"** **Boo! Did you miss me?" said a laughing young girl with long black hair as she sat down.**

 **"** **Kacey, haven't you ever heard of something called 'not sneaking up on unsuspecting people'" shaking her head she continued to work.**

 **"** **Ah come on Celeste, I just came from the tree above you. I can't believe you didn't notice me...you always do" blinking she got her math textbook out and sighed. "Did I mention I hate math?"**

 **Rolling her eyes Celeste just shook her head. "Oh please! You're in an easier math class then I am, you have no reason to be complaining. You know, you'll have to take even harder math courses with that major of yours, there's no getting out of it"**

 **"** **Ehhh! No need to remind me you know!"**

 **Blinking the two girls started working, both hoping not to run into any trouble with their math. As time went by the band was set up and started to perform as the two girls continued to study. It wasn't long before boredom set in.**

 **"** **As much as I hate math, I think I hate it even more now" Kacey said closing her book and laying her head down on it.**

 **"** **I know the feeling, but if you intend on passing you have to continue. Tell you what! Lets take a break. What do you want from the cafeteria? Its on me as long as you continue after a short break"**

 **"** **Ok I'll go with that! Let me have a bowl of pasta and a bread stick"**

 **Standing Celeste decided to take her time walking. Turning the corner she bumped into someone. It was the very guy she had seen earlier in the day, the very one she had a strange feeling about.**

 **"** **Oops, sorry about that. I guess I'm daydreaming too much again" she said rubbing the back of her head.**

 **"** **No please, it wasn't your fault. I too seemed to not be paying attention" he said, smiling slightly. "Hi names Kurama. I'm kind of new here"**

 **"** **Kurama huh? Nice name. I'm Celeste"**

 **"** **Ah yes I believe I have you in my math class. You were the one sitting in the middle row in the front right?"**

 **"** **Yep that's me, though I might move back some. Being in the front can't be a very good thing when it's everyday"**

 **"** **Hmm, I don't suppose it is" he said softly.**

 **"** **Well, I better get going, my friend is waiting for me. She has an easier math class then us yet she complains so I decided to make a deal. I'd buy lunch if she'd stop complaining and she agreed. She's probably wondering what happened to me"**

 **"** **Then you better get going" Kurama said smiling "I'll see you in class later right?"**

 **"** **Mhm you bet, it's not like I have an actual choice to miss it or something"**

 **Laughing he simply shook his head and started to walk away. Walking quickly to the cafeteria Celeste grabbed a bowl of pasta, paid quickly, and walked out.**

 **"** **It's about time! What happened get lost or something?"**

 **"** **Uh no, I kind of ran into someone from my math class. Don't worry I didn't forget about you or anything. I got your pasta right here" Celeste said handing it to her.**

 **As the girls started eating, the band started playing. It wasn't long before it was time to go to class for both girls which neither of them enjoyed.**

 **"** **Well, I better get going it's almost time for class especially if I want a good seat in the middle I have to get there early" she said while stuffing her things in quickly and standing.**

 **"** **Huh, it can't be that time already!" Kacey said sighing as she got her stuff. "Why me? What did I do that I have to take this class everyday?"**

 **"** **Uh maybe it's because you signed up to take the class"**

 **"** **Oh yeah!" she said standing. "Well, cya after class"**

 **"** **Yeah yeah I know" sighing Celeste quickly walked to class.**

 **Within a few minutes, she found herself in front of her classroom only to find that the previous class was still in session. Unpacking some of her things, she figured she would get her homework out early that was due so she wouldn't have to look for it later. Little did she know how that would turn out.**

 **"** **Hey Celeste, what's up?" Kuronue asked walking to her side. "You did remember we have to turn in some homework today right? I'm just asking since I saw that you were sleeping during class. Well, it was either that or you spaced out"**

 **"** **Huh? Oh, hey there Kuronue. How's it going? Of course I remembered about the homework. There was so much that I spent all night doing it" she said yawning and kneeling down, looking though her bag.**

 **"** **Yeah, I can tell. You really should try to work on it at a more early date rather then leave it all for a "one-night-stand" type thing" he said softly sitting at her side.**

 **"** **Uh..." she said quietly completely emptying her backpack.**

 **Anyone could tell she either left it at home, lost it, or even might have misplaced it.**

 **"** **Come on, where is it? I know I put it in this morning! It was on the table!"**

 **"** **Celeste, what are you doing? Class is about to start. Don't tell me you did all that work last night for nothing. You left it at home, didn't you?" Kuronue said shaking his head.**

 **"** **Uh no, it has to be here somewhere! I'm sure I picked it up before I left!" she said nervously, finally giving in, since it was still apparently at home.**

 **"** **Tch, what am I going to do with you? You would think that after all these years of knowing you, nothing you do would be a surprise" Kuronue said shaking his head.**

 **"** **Oh please like you can talk, you who tried to copy my homework for years. Now that you do your homework semi-wise, you think you can talk about me!"**

 **As the previous class let out, she quickly started to recollect her things and sighed. The students of the previous class quickly left the classroom, leaving the seats empty and ready for the next group of students. Kuronue only shook his head at her as he started to walk into the classroom, passing Kurama on the way in he shot a look of anticipation of what could happen once in class.**

 **"** **Hm hey Celeste is Kuronue causing trouble for you again?" Kurama asked walking and then kneeling at her side.**

 **"** **Kurama I don't know what your talking about. I never cause trouble"**

 **Ignoring what was happening around her she packed her things and stood up with a sad, yet semi pissed off look.**

 **"** **Celeste, are you feeling ok? Here let me help you" Kurama helped her up and picked her backpack up smiling.**

 **Blinking he could tell there was something wrong.**

 **"** **Celeste is everything ok? You seem a little down?" he asked looking at her.**

 **"** **Oh yeah..." she said sarcastically "everything's perfect. I stayed up all night, doing the homework that was due today only to leave it at home. I don't suppose it's too late for me to make a run for it before the teacher shows?"**

 **"** **Huh?" Kurama blinked confused "Come now, it can't be that bad. It's not like you do it all the time. I'm sure the instructor will cut you some slack. Come on, we better get inside" he said walking in.**

 **:: 2 hours later ::**

 **"** **Finally this day is done time to go have some fun!" Kuronue said leaving the class.**

 **"** **I wasn't aware we had time for such fun when we have a test coming tomorrow" Kurama said walking at his side.**

 **"** **Don't worry so much there's plenty of time for that" Kuronue said.**

 **Walking to the usual meeting place Celeste looked down "Great, first I forgot my homework and now there's a test tomorrow...can things get any worse today?"**

 **"** **Hey Celeste, wait up!" Kacey said running to her side. "You don't look to good, what happened?" she asked blinking.**

 **'** **Hm, well lets see...I stayed up all night doing my homework which was due today, only to forget it at home on the table, then to make things worse, we have a test coming up tomorrow and there's no way in hell I'm even close to being ready for it"**

 **Shaking her head Celeste continued to walk down the path when...**

 **"** **Celeste, wait for me!" Kuronue said.**

 **"** **I was wrong... things could get worse"**

 **"** **Celeste, are you feeling ok? You're a little pale" Kurama asked walking to her side.**

 **Not to far off, a small black haired demon with a black flowing cape and black pants watched the group from a tree top. As he did, he watched the red haired boy carefully as if curious to know what he was up to.**

 **"** **Well, what are you going to do then? You're not even remotely close to being ready for this test" Kuronue said.**

 **"** **Gee thanks...do you have to remind me? I don't know what I'm going to do. I guess I'll have to go home and study. Something you should do as well" Celeste said crossing her arms across her chest.**

 **"** **Well, now that you mention it, I could come over to help..."**

 **"** **Yeah I bet, the question is, what will cost me?"**

 **"** **Absolutely nothing"**

 **Shaking her head she agreed and left for home. When she got home she put everything down and collapsed on the couch where she quickly fell asleep.**

 **:: 4 hours later ::**

 **"** **Kuronue remember we're just there to study, not cause any trouble" Kurama said walking across the street when someone or something quickly appeared before them.**

 **"** **Well, look who dropped in" Kuronue said stopping and closing his eyes.**

 **"** **Hiei, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked blinking somewhat surprised and confused.**

 **"** **Hn, I thought I'd come make sure you know what your both doing. It's not good for us to get close to humans. I would think you both would've learned that the last time. You both are going soft" Hiei said.**

 **"** **Hm as much as you would like to think so, Hiei that won't happen. The humans have no idea who we really are and that's how it's going to stay"**

 **"** **For your sake, I hope your right. Something tells me that human wouldn't be to happy to know her friends are really demon thieves" he said vanishing as quickly as he arrived.**

 **It wasn't long for the two to get to the small house on the corner. The neighborhood was quiet enough and they wasted no time seeing on how it was to be a very busy night. Being fast asleep, Celeste had no idea that the two boys were outside. But then the doorbell rung several times, waking her up.**

 **"** **I'm coming! Hold your horses" she said yawning and opening the door. "Huh Kurama...Kuronue? Uh what are you guys doing here?" she asked looking at the two.**

 **"** **We're here to help you study remember?" Kuronue said "Or did you forget we were coming?"**

 **"** **Uh no, of course not. Please, come in" she said rubbing the back of her neck and laughing nervously.**

 **"** **Its ok I hope we're not disturbing you" Kurama said smiling and walking in behind Kuronue.**

 **"** **No, actually I just woke up...seems I was more tired then I thought. I came home and fell asleep on the couch"**

 **"** **Typical" Kuronue said shaking his head.**

 **"** **Whatever Kuronue, have you guys eaten anything?" she asked sitting on the couch with the two boys.**

 **"** **No" Kuronue said.**

 **"** **Hm, in that case how bout a pizza? My treat"**

 **"** **Go for it, I could use some food" Kuronue said.**

 **"** **Ok then make yourselves at home" Nodding she went ahead and ordered the food, then sat down cross legged on the couch, putting her math essentials on her lap. It would be a very long night for them, there was no telling what could happen before the night was though.**

 **:: 4.5 hours later ::**

 **"** **Well, we better get going, its after midnight" Kurama said, standing up. "If you want, we could meet tomorrow morning and do a little extra studying before class starts"**

 **"** **Not me, I'll catch you both in class" Kuronue said starting to walk to the door."Have fun you two and Kurama try to stay out of trouble"**

 **"** **I assure you Kuronue, if anyone causes trouble it's not me. Though I can't say the same for you" he said walking to the door as well. "Let's see, why don't we meet tomorrow morning say ten-thirty to eleven to have another study session?"**

 **"** **I don't know, I don't want to trouble you Kurama. I think I'm ready" Celeste said walking with them "But thanks for the invite, I'll keep your offer in mind"**

 **Nodding, the two boys walked out, leaving the young girl to rest up for the next day.**

 **"** **So tell me Kurama, what do you think?"**

 **"** **About what? The fact that you're up to your old tricks again or the fact that you love to cause that girl so much trouble?" Kurama asked stopping suddenly.**

 **"** **Do you sense that Kurama?" he asked looking around. "Do you think its Hiei?" he quickly scanned the area.**

 **"** **No, it's not Hiei's aura nor his spirit energy. I don't know who it is and yet it seems so familiar" he said continuing to walk at Kuronue's side being cautious.**

 **Lurking in the shadows was a tall dark and gruesomely handsome man with long black hair wearing all black, watching them from a distance.**

 **'Yoko Kurama...I will have my revenge' he thought as he vanished.**

 **As Kurama unlocked his door and walked in he felt a familiar presence. Turning the lights on he looked around.**

 **"** **Come out. Whoever you are, you should be more stealthier if you don't want me to sense you" he said turning quickly to face who was behind him.**

 **"** **Well if it isn't my old friend. Ah Kurama so nice to see you again. It's been a long time" Karasu said walking out from the shadows.**

 **"** **But how? I killed you" Kurama's eyes quickly widened at the sight of the enemy he killed not so long ago.**

 **"** **Yes, you did, but thanks to Toguro and Mr. Sakyo, along with some others I made arrangements just in case and I'm glad I did. It seems you have improved greatly since the last time we met all those years ago"**

 **'This isn't good. The last time I went up against him I barely made it now that he's here, there's no telling what he'll try' "So what is it that you want?" he asked getting in a fighting stance.**

 **"** **Don't worry Kurama, I don't plan on fighting you, not just yet anyway. You see I plan on making you suffer first and I think I'll start with that young human girl you spend so much time with. What was her name...ah yes Celeste I believe" he smirked.**

 **"** **Leave her out of this. She's just an innocent girl she knows nothing of who I am. Please leave her out of this" he said stepping back and straightening his position.**

 **"** **Hm, I doubt that'll happen since I know the way to get to you is though her"**

 **"** **I won't let you pull her into this or hurt her you understand Karasu? I will fight and defeat you once again, that I have no doubts"**

 **"** **Is that so? You could barely defeat me the last time even in your demon form you had trouble" Karasu said heading towards the window. "But don't worry, we will meet again very soon" he stated jumping out and vanishing.**

 **:: 1 week later ::**

 **As the school day ended, Celeste walked along the path to her car. In her hand, she held a piece of paper that was folded as she refused to look at it. The paper was her test, the very test she had studied for with Kurama.**

 **"** **Well look at this" Kacey said running to her side. "Don't tell me you had a bad day"**

 **"** **Huh Kacey uh...no everything's fine. Just thought I would put some stuff away in my car before heading back."**

 **"** **Ah, in that case, I'll go with you" Kacey said.**

 **Nodding both girls started walking to the same spot they go to everyday to sit and relax. As they walked they were being watched by someone in the shadows.**

 **'That's right continue with your life while you still can Celeste for soon your life will be over' smirking Karasu followed them in the shadows.**

 **"** **Hey Celeste over here" Kurama said walking up to the girls.**

 **"** **Oh hey Kurama" Celeste said cocking her head as she stopped at his side "How's it going?" she asked sitting on the grass.**

 **"** **Fine so far. So tell me, how did you do on the test?"**

 **"** **Hm, it seems I passed with flying colors" Kurama said.**

 **"** **Boo! Miss me?" Kuronue asked jumping in.**

 **"** **Kuronue...are you trying to give us all heart attacks? Sheesh!" she said squeezing the paper in her hand.**

 **"** **Now there's an idea" smirking he stood by Kurama. "So Kurama, how did you do on the test?"**

 **"** **I passed with flying colors and what about you?" Kurama asked looking at him.**

 **"** **Please! That test was an easy A for me!" he said showing the test.**

 **"** **Well wouldn't you know, there's hope for you yet!" he said smirking.**

 **Rolling her eyes Celeste shook her head "Oh come on, it's just a test! Sheesh you people would think this test determined if you lived or died today or something"**

 **"** **Hm and what did you get?" Kuronue asked.**

 **"** **Yes. what did you get?" Kurama and Kacey asked at the same time.**

 **"** **Uh…I…haven't looked yet. I don't think I really want to know how bad I did I mean lets face it I hate math and math hates me" she said looking at them.**

 **Kuronue and Kacey just blinked looking at the young girl until Kuronue decided it was time for her to face up. Taking the test he stepped back and opened the folded test rolling his eyes as if there was something bad.**

 **"** **Well how did she do Kuronue?" Kacey asked looking over his shoulder "Your kidding me right? Are you sure this is the right test?" she asked.**

 **"** **What are you talking about…you make it sound like I failed. Wait, I did fail didn't I?" Celeste asked looking down before sighing. "Well I knew I was bad this only confirms my suspicions"**

 **Kurama blinked and walked to them to take a look, when he saw how the test was graded he quickly grabbed the test and shook his head.**

 **"** **Really you guys have no sense to compliment a young girl who worked hard to pass her test…" looking at her he showed the test "…and passed with a B"**

 **Gasping slightly, she shook her head in disbelief. "Are you sure that's my test. I never got anything above a low C if I was lucky"**

 **"** **Hm" Kurama said looking at the name "Name: Celeste, that is you, is it not?" he asked cocking his head and looking at her.**

 **All she could do was blink and nod, being in the slight shock of actually doing really well on any kind of test. It wasn't long before the young girl found herself at the ice cream shop. Looking out the window she wondered what was going to happen next.**

 **"** **Are you feeling ok?" Kurama asked, cocking his head as he looked at her**

 **"** **Huh? Uh, yeah I'm fine just a little shocked at my grade I guess" looking out the window again she continued. "After all, its not like I get a grade like this every time I take a test, though I wish I could"**

 **"** **Well if you like I could help you study for your other classes" Kurama said smiling softly.**

 **Shaking her head she smiled some "No Kurama that's ok, I don't want to bother you with my problems when I know you have to study as well. I'll find a way, I always do"**

 **"** **Its ok really if you change your mind I would be more then happy to help you" Kurama said smiling.**

 **"** **Thank you Kurama" smiling, she finished her ice cream "Well I will talk to you later I have to go. I have some work to do" she said leaving, but not before kissing him on the cheek.**

 **:: Later that night ::**

 **"** **Kuronue, what exactly are you getting at here?" he asked.**

 **"** **Oh come on, you know it's true. I can see it whenever your around her. It would seem your falling for that human girl" Kuronue smirked.**

 **"** **Hm it shows how much you know, we are just friends and study partners when she needs help. There's nothing between us" he said glaring slightly.**

 **Kuronue laughed, looking at his friend and shaking his head. "Sure, if you keep telling yourself that you might actually start to believe it"**

 **"** **Please Kuronue, right now I have bigger things to worry about then falling in love" he said looking away slightly.**

 **"** **Oh really and what would that be exactly" he asked cocking his head to the side showing his trademark smile.**

 **With a some what determined look Kurama looked at his old friend.**

 **"** **To sum it up in one word…..Karasu."**

 **Kuronue stood there shocked hearing the news. He had heard of the dark tournament. He had heard everything that transpired there including those his good friend Kurama had fought against and won.**

 **"** **Kurama are you sure it's him? I mean from what I heard you killed him in the dark tournament. So how can he still be alive?" Kuronue asked blinking.**

 **"** **That is no longer the issue here….now that he is here there's no telling what he is up to and I'm afraid he might try to go after Celeste. So I will have to keep a close eye on her"**

 **"** **Hmm then I too will watch over her. Besides she is my best friend, there's no way I would let something happen to her" Kuronue said softly.**

 **At that Kurama went wide-eyed, surprised at what his close friend had just said.**

 **"** **Kuronue I thought you said it was a bad idea getting close to the humans and yet it seems that like me, you are also quite fond of her" he said smirking.**

 **Kuronue turned up his nose and shook his head. To think that Kurama could see right though him even after all those years apart was still a mystery to him.**

 **:: 2 weeks later ::**

 **** Kuronue's POV ****

 **As time went by it seemed Kurama and Celeste would spend more and more time together. Whether it be from meeting in the halls while walking to class, during lunch, or studying at the same table. I could tell he was falling for her but I often wondered if it was the right thing to do. But then it happened.**

 **** Normal POV ****

 **"** **Hey Kurama what did I miss?" she said happily as she sat next to him.**

 **"** **Nope not a thing today Celeste just the same old stuff" Kurama started being interrupted.**

 **"** **Ah let me guess, our good friend Kuronue is up to his old tricks again and causing trouble" she said smirking.**

 **"** **Now come on, you guys wouldn't be talking about little old me now would you?" Kuronue asked smirking, appearing at her side.**

 **Kurama just shook his head and crossed his arms. Watching the two it was hard to imagine a life without his friends.**

 **"** **Uhh earth to Kurama…are you still alive?"**

 **"** **Huh?" Kurama said snapping out of it and blinking looking at them.**

 **Shaking their heads, the two just blinked.**

 **"** **Hey, are you ok Kurama? You spaced out on us for awhile" cocking her head Celeste looked at him.**

 **"** **Yes I'm fine" he said reassuring them both.**

 **:: Later that night ::**

 **** Kurama's POV ****

 **'Walking down her street I find myself getting more and more nervous. Should I go with how I feel and tell her, or should I go with instinct and stay away' he contemplated this, hands in in his pockets and head lowered to the ground in thought as a light breeze whipped through his soft red mane. As time went by and despite his instincts he soon found himself at her door.**

 **"Uh oh Kurama what are you doing here?" she asked as she was just leaving her home.**

 **Looking up he blushed slightly unable to answer for a moment.**

 **"Oh uh well I was just taking a walk and I guess my feet lead me here" he said as he rubbed the back of his head. 'Oh boy what a lame answer'**

 **"Well I can't blame you for walking on such a nice night like tonight" as she smiled and locked her door. "Actually I was on my way to the beach they are having some kind of event there or something with fireworks later tonight"**

 **Kurama looked at her and smiled "Really. Well then, I know this might sound a bit forward but...if possible I would gladly escort you there and back if you like"**

 **Blushing she went wide eyed for a moment then closed her eyes smiling.**

 **"Kurama I'd love to go with you" taking his arm the two walked down to the beach the wind blowing through their hair as they both smiled.**

 **:: 3 hours later ::**

 **As the sun set completely the two could be found playing games at what turned out to be a fair.**

 **"You know Kurama, you didn't have to win all this for me. I don't know why but when your with me..." she stopped unsure of how to put things into words**

 **"It is like you can breathe or like your not really alone" he blinked looking at her as she nodded nervously.**

 **They both stopped and looked at each other unsure of what they should do. They both had their reasons to be nervous about a new relationship.**

 **"What I do know Celeste is that no matter what happens you will never feel like your alone again, because you will always have me be there for you" he said as he suddenly found himself holding her close.**

 **"Oh Kurama..." mostly in shock her wide eyes slowly closed as she embraced him as well.**

 **Moments later the two broke apart and looked deeply into each others eyes. She blushed some as he held her cheek and brought his lips to hers. Asking for entrance that was gladly giving to him just as the fireworks started lighting up the sky and showing the two lovers in a moment they wished could never end.**

 **:: Celeste POV ::**

 **'Oh my god is this really happening' I thought as he held me close and kissed my lips. I was unsure of how to feel since this was all so sudden and yet it seemed familiar to me. But when I looked into his eyes I once again got the feeling that not only was he different but he wasn't like other guys who would simply break a heart for fun. There was also something inside me that made me feel as if we had gone through this before, perhaps in another time or another life.**

 **"Hey Celeste look it looks like they have started the fire works, would you like to check them out" blinking he looked as she nodded and took his hand**

 **As they looked up at the fire work he snuck in a glance. Watching her he started to realize he was really falling fast for her which as much as he loved this fact the knew there was still trouble ahead and could only hope she never truly found out who he was. Then at the same time he sensed there was something familiar about her.**

 **It wasn't long before everyone started to leave.**

 **"Well Celeste it looks like the nights over"**

 **"Yeah everyones leaving guess we should be getting home as well. Although in a way I wish this night wouldn't end, its not very often we get fireworks or even a fair to come down here"**

 **"True but all good things must come to a end right" he said smiling**

 **Nodding she agreed and stretched "Yeah your right"**

 **:: 1 hour later ::**

 **The street lights along the road flickered some as he walked her to her door.**

 **"Well here we are Kurama" she said walking up to the door and getting the key.**

 **"Home sweet home" he said finishing her sentence "I guess I will see you on Monday then at school, until then I hope you have a good weekend"**

 **"Uh wait Kurama..." she said quietly looking up at him. "I know its late and all but would you like to come in for a drink you can always stay the night its pretty late"**

 **"No its fine. You get some rest there are a few things I must attend to this weekend" he said with a smile on his face**

 **Not to far off Hiei and Kuronue watched from afar**

 **"What is that fool thinking" Hiei asked "Has he not learned his lesson from the last time he fell for a human?"**

 **"Half human" Kuronue added**

 **:: 4 days later ::**

 **"Kurama are you ok" Kuronue asked as he walked up to his side**

 **"Kuronue" nodding "yes I'm fine. It does get easier with time though the pain and regret itself never really goes away"**

 **"I know the feeling she was a fine girl you had there. She really did love you Kurama" sighing he looked forward**

 **"Yes she did and I her. That will never change" Kurama added as he closed his eyes then bent down grabbing his backpack. "Come on we have to get to school"**

 **:: 1 hour later ::**

 **"Well here we are. Uh was there some event going on here today" Kuronue asked seeing several tents up with music loudly playing**

 **"Hm I heard there was something going on to raise money for something but I thought that was in a few weeks, but I guess it was today" Kurama said looking around at the different tents**

 **Walking towards the cafe Kuronue really wondered about his friend. Sure time had moved on but he could tell today was not going to be a easy day after all it was the anniversary of what happened all those years ago.**

 **"Hey Celeste wait up" Kacey said running past them. "Did you hear Breaking Benjamin and Simple Plan are doing a concert here"**

 **"Wa what! N no way tell me this is just a really really bad lie of yours" she couldn't believe what she was hearing**

 **"Yep I found out last night and decided to tell you asap when I saw you"**

 **"Aww man just kill me now" she said sighing and looking down.**

 **"Nah we couldn't do that to you, then who would we have to pick on" Kuronue said as he and Kurama walked towards them**

 **"Kuronue shut it, she's been waiting her whole life to see these two perform, and now they are at the same concert. Not to mention having even one of them come down here for a concert is unheard of" Kacey said**

 **"Yeah I know not one of these bands have ever come here for a concert so this is basically a once in a lifetime feat...wait did they say when and how much the tickets were?"**

 **"** **Yeah I found out how much and to get the kind of seat you want which is kind of away from the stage but not far enough to where you have to look at a screen, the tickets are going for $200-$350 per ticket. I tried to win some today but didn't get lucky enough to win. As for the dates it looks like it's all next week"**

 **"** **Aww man" sighing Celeste shook her head and started off to class "I'll talk to you guys at break time its class time for me"**

 **"** **Hm" Kurama watched as she walked away "Well I have to get to class as well, I will see you two after class and Kuronue try to behave while I'm gone"**

 **"** **Oh please I'm the innocent by-standard here Kurama"**

 **"** **Sure you're not" Kacey said shaking her head.**

 **:: End of class time ::**

 **"** **Ok class you know what the assignment is you have one week to do it. Class dismissed"**

 **As class let out she stretched and sighed.**

 **"** **Aww man I don't know how much more I can take of all this and now I have a major concert that I am doomed to never go to"**

 **After a few minutes she found herself once again bumping into someone.**

 **"** **Oh hello Kurama" she said**

 **"** **Ah Celeste just the person I wanted to see I have a little surprise for you"**

 **"** **Huh you you have a surprise for me?" she said surprisingly with eyes somewhat widened**

 **"** **Yep I do so how about we go have a little dinner tonight at Olive Garden. It'll be my treat"**

 **"** **Well I uh….I guess I could do that. Ok let's do it" nodding she agreed wondering what it was that he was planning and wondering what the surprise was**

 **:: Short time later ::**

 **"** **Here are your menus and your server should be a few minutes"**

 **"** **Yes that's fine" Kurama said as he pulled the chair out and then in for her**

 **She sat down and blinked**

 **"** **Oh by the way Kurama, I saw that you didn't come to class today did something happen? It's not like you to skip class like that" she said**

 **"** **Well actually I skipped for a very good reason" he said picking a small bag up "I thought about your little dilemma so I spent all the class time doing two things. Here open this"**

 **Blinking she took the small package and blinked**

 **"** **Kurama what is this"**

 **"** **You'll see. I have a feeling you are going to like this"**

 **Opening the small present her eyes widened**

 **"** **Kurama you got me some cd's….you didn't have to do that" she looked at him as an envelope fell to the ground**

 **"** **Well I assure you it gets better" he added on as he handed her the envelope**

 **"** **Huh" blinking she opened it up to only have her eyes almost fall out of their sockets**

 **"** **Kurama h how did….how did you…" she was in to much in shock to finish**

 **"** **Manage to get those tickets? Well that is the reason why I didn't come to class. You see I spent all that time calling every radio station and sure enough I won two tickets two different times with two different stations"**

 **To shocked to say anything she just stared at him amazed and unsure what to say**

 **"** **Well with 4 tickets you can either bring people with you or you can sell them"**

 **"** **Kurama I I don't know what to say. Everything you have done….I…."** **"** **It's not a problem really. In fact I'm glad you like the tickets. Besides you have been over working yourself at school lately you really should be able to have some fun"**

 **:: Sometime after dinner ::**

 **:: Kurama's POV ::**

 **Once dinner was done we took a walk on the beach. I was constantly on alert of course unsure of what if any danger was close.**

 **"Hey Kurama come over here. Its such a nice night" she said looking up at the stars as the waves crashed on the shore.**

 **Walking towards her I stopped thinking back to my old days, and how much she reminded me of her and of how much I really did miss her.**

 **"Yes indeed, it is beautiful here isn't it?" I said as I came up behind her holding her from behind. I looked up then at her. "But then you are much more beautiful compared to what we see here"**

 **"Huh Kurama..." blushing some "you really are a sweet guy you know that?"**

 **I turned her around and smiled. For a brief second in time I felt as I did back then, as I knew Yoko did as well. We maybe two different people but I could still feel what he was feeling as he could me. We both knew there was more to this young girl then we both knew. Just as things were going well i sensed a presence.**

 **"Huh, what the..." I quickly picked her up and jumped back**

 **:: Normal POV ::**

 **"Kurama wh what's..." she said as she fell behind me**

 **"Please stay back Celeste" I quickly looked ahead of us as the smoke cleared.**

 **"Aww how sweet it seems little Kurama has found his someone special" Karasu said smirking as he stepped out of the smoke. "It really has been a long time hasn't Kurama…or should I say Yoko? You really thought you could get rid of me so easily"**

 **"Yoko?" blinking she stepped back some. 'Why...why does that name sound so familiar to me?'**

 **"** **Karasu" I glared at him as I took a fighting stance "I told you I wouldn't allow you to harm her and I meant it" but before I could do anything I heard a scream.**

 **"** **Let go of me" she said as she struggled**

 **"** **Now now my dear, don't struggle to much. I wouldn't want your pretty face to get damaged. Not yet anyway" smirking he tightened his grip making her eyes widen some.**

 **"** **Karasu let her go now!" quickly I jumped into the air and landed in front of him landing several punches at him, only to have him dodge them while still keeping his grip on the girl.**

 **"** **Come now is that all you have?" he said landing just feet from his opponent. "I would think you've grown stronger since the last time we met. Or is it that there is something about this girl that is stopping you? Tell me Kurama have you told the girl who you really are yet...a demon from another world" he said smirking.**

 **"De...demon...what are you?" she asked as her eyes closed tightly having him squeeze her neck even more.**

 **"** **She has nothing to do with this. Please let her go Karasu your fight is with me not her" Kurama said closing his eyes then opening them with a serious look.**

 **'** **Hm there is something familiar about this girl but what' he thought as he then looked up at Kurama. "You want the girl that badly, well then who am I to deny you your request?" Karasu said as he quickly turned the girl around and stuck his hand through the girl's stomach making her cry out slightly and wince in pain.**

 **"** **No Celeste" Kurama screamed out as Karasu's eyes widen**

 **"** **Ah now I see, so then the past has found a way to come back" he said as he found the memories that had yet come to the surface then quickly throwing her to the side.**

 **Kurama gasp as he watched her fly through the air but was caught by Kuronue. She was still alive but badly hurt. Kuronue looked up to see Kurama quickly running towards Karasu.**

 **"** **Damn you Karasu you'll pay for that" he quickly took out his rose whip and attacked. Karasu seemed to have no problems eluding the attacks.**

 **"** **I wouldn't do that Kurama, after all your wrench over there needs you. It seems there is more to that girl then meets the eye" he laughed some and smirked "but don't worry I don't think it's a fatal wound, though I could be wrong. We will meet again real soon Kurama and she will become mine" he said as he vanished into thin air.**

 **Eyes quickly widened as Kurama began to register what had happened.**

 **"** **Celeste" he ran to her side "Kuronue is she ok?"**

 **Kuronue looked her over as he tried to stop the bleeding "It's not looking good Kurama, we have to get some help for her" he looked down at her worried.**

 **She winced some as he lifted her up "Kuronue go to master Genkai's, let her know we are coming and that we will need her…" he started when he looked up suddenly "Yusuke what are you...?"**

 **He and Kuronue looked up to see Yusuke and Hiei there. They also saw a smaller frame behind Hiei, it was Yukina.**

 **"** **Do I even wanna know what happened here" Yusuke said looking down at them and blinking.**

 **"Oh my is the young girl ok?" Yukina asked walking to her side.**

 **"No she's not, I'll explain everything later right now we need to deal with her injuries" Kurama said as he saw Yukina kneel down and start to heal the wound.**

 **"He came out of no where, I couldn't even sense him" Kurama said**

 **"Will she be ok?" Kuronue asked**

 **"Her wound seems to look worse then what it really is, she has lost a lot of blood though so we must move her very carefully and make sure the bleeding doesn't start up again" Yukina said as the light around the young girl faded away.**

 **"Then we need to find a safe place for her" Yusuke said looking down at her**

 **"Ok then my place. It'll be quiet there since there is no one there but me right now" Kurama said standing picking her up gently.**

 **Kuronue and the others followed as Kurama quickly arrived at his house. Laying her on his bed he checked her over.**

 **"I will get some bandages" Kurama said as he walked out closing the door behind him and walking to the closet.**

 **"** **It wasn't your fault Kurama" Kuronue said walking to his side "Karasu did this, not you. That sick bastard thinks he can intimidate you by hurting those close to you"**

 **"** **Still you must ask yourself what he's really up to. He could've easily killed her, so why let her live? Its not like him to do so. More importantly what did he mean when he said the past has come back?" Hiei said looking at him**

 **Kurama looked down "I'm not really sure, he has never been one to put things simply. Though even I have to admit earlier tonight before he attacked, for just a brief moment in time I felt as I did a long time ago"**

 **:: Kurama's POV ::**

 **I saw Kuronue's eyes widen in both surprise and confusion. While Hiei just looked at me, wondering what I was thinking. To be honest I wasn't really thinking about anything. I was just hoping she would survive. We walked back into the room as she remained silent and still, Yukina said she had fallen asleep so we left the room while she stayed behind to bandage her wounds.**

 **While Yukina was taking care of her we walked onto the balcony. Hiei and Kuronue both looked at me.**

 **"Kurama what's going on here?" Yusuke asked walking to his side. "More importantly how is that freak alive and why go after that girl?"**

 **"Apparently he took precautions to ensure he would survive no matter who won the tournament. I don't know how or who he dealt with for this. As for the girl...well I'm not 100% sure but..." closing my eyes I wondered about her myself and if perhaps there was something I had missed since we met.**

 **"It happened 1800 years ago" Hiei said looking out. "While he was in his prime as a thief. He was working with Kuronue and Yomi. In those days most demons were of the untrusting type. There were few humans in demon world at the time, they knew to keep their distance though we did have human hunters who would try to hunt us down only to get killed in the process"**

 **"In those days he was the leader we just followed, we were a good team" Kuronue added "Those were the days weren't they Kurama?"**

 **I remained silent for a few moments before nodding my head in response, I decided I would say nothing but would listen. For even after all these years it was still hard to talk about in some retrospects.**

 **"In those days you could say Kurama here was more ruthless in some aspects then he is now. Although it was kill or be killed in those days. That's when me and Yomi found that little fox demon child, Kuronue couldn't help but feel bad for her. Yomi allowed her to stay at his home, Kurama would come by sometimes for a visit and the young girl seemed somewhat cautious when he was around. Hm though she was a little troublemaker, running off then getting into some sort of trouble" Kuronue said as he looked out. "Then one day we went to a market to get some supplies, she came with us and as it turned out we found out the truth about her. Her name was Celeste and she was the daughter of the royal family..."**

 **"Huh royal family, so even demon world has a royal family" Yusuke said as he blinked.**

 **"Had" Hiei added "As it turns out her mother was the queen of the western lands, she had gone to a human town as she was running from someone. Who we don't know. The villagers there soon found that they had a demon in the village and decided to chase her out. They finally caught up to her and attacked, but a man from the village came to her aid not realizing or really caring that he was coming to the aid of a demon. Either way he helped her escape. As it turns out they soon fell in love, its said they mated and had a daughter. No one knew about this until 5 years later" Hiei said as he looked at Kurama still unable to read his mind before continuing.**

 **"It seems they were able to keep things quiet, mostly seeing each other at night. Then its said a demon with jet black hair and all in black decided he wanted her mother for his own, of course she rejected him and some believe its because of this that he swore revenge. He came to the human town and told them of the couple, that night its said that the man was mortally wounded by the towns people. All 3 left the village, but by morning he was dead and she quickly fled with the half breed child. Never to be seen by humans again"**

 **"Once we knew the whole truth we returned the girl to her mother" I said "It seems the young girl had gotten attacked with her mother hours before we found her. 4 months later while I was on patrol I heard screaming coming from the forest. They were being chased by the same demon who told the villagers, her mother was badly wounded so when she saw me she asked if I would take the girl and protect her till it was safe and I agreed" I closed my eyes thinking back. "But she never came"**

 **"So she's only half human then. What happened to her mother" Yusuke asked**

 **"The girl stayed with Kuronue and Yomi while I left to see what happened. I finally found her in the forest, but there was nothing I could do. She asked that I take the girl under my wing and protect her, oddly enough she knew exactly who I was. I agreed to take her and keep her safe. She died a short time later"**

 **"Thats not good" Yusuke said as he blinked**

 **"No it wasn't, but we were able to keep her safe" Kuronue added. "It was 15 years later that something happened"**

 **"Indeed it did. Kurama fell in love with her" Hiei said**

 **"You did" Yusuke asked looking at the fox demon**

 **"Yes, I loved her dearly Yusuke. Sadly after only a few years after we knew this she was murdered by another demon. The very scent of her murderer was the same as her mothers murderer. She described him and said it was because he wanted her, but because she was with me she rejected him. She also said he tried to force himself on her. He decided that he didn't like her answer, he said her mother had said the same thing to him when he told her the same. He decided that since he could not have her mother or her then no one could have them. She did put up a good fight"**

 **"Of course she did, you did train her and so did Yomi" Kuronue said**

 **"What a asshole this demon was" Yusuke looked down "Sounds like a one sided relationship this guy had, he doesn't take rejection well thats for sure"**

 **I simply nodded as I saw Yukina come to where we were.**

 **"Kurama she's awake and asking for you" she said as the others nodded.**

 **:: Normal POV ::**

 **He quickly rushed to her side as she tried to move.**

 **"Don't move Celeste" Kurama said laying her back down.**

 **"Kurama what happened? The last thing I remember is some guy grabbing me from behind then telling me you...were a demon"**

 **"Shh don't worry about that now, with some good rest you'll be fine. The wound isn't that bad" Kurama added another blanket then sat down by her side. "Warm enough?"**

 **"Yes I'm fine thanks to you" she nodded**

 **Smiling he kissed her forehead.**

 **"Get some sleep, I will come and check on you but if you need anything do let me know ok" Kurama said as she nodded.**

 **"How is she" Yusuke asked walking to his side as he closed the door**

 **"She'll be fine she's resting now" Kurama said**

 **"Good in that case Yukina and Kuronue can stay here, it seems we have some business to deal with outside Kurama" Hiei said as they all felt the presence of another demon close by.**

 **"Go things will be fine here Kurama" Kuronue said**

 **"Right take good care of her Kuronue" nodding Kurama followed**

 **"Kurama do not lose your cool no matter what he says or tries, he apparently knows something we don't" Hiei said as they walked outside.**

 **Karasu was waiting for us when we walked out.**

 **"Ah well now if it isn't Kurama and Hiei. Tell me how is the girl doing?" Karasu smirked "Have you figured it out yet Kurama?"**

 **"What are you talking about Karasu, what do you know that we do not?" Hiei asked glaring at him.**

 **"Come now have you not figured it out yet Kurama? I would think you would've realized two things" Karasu closed his eyes and smirked as he stared at Kurama**

 **Kurama just blinked unsure of what he was getting at.**

 **"Hm guess thats a no. Well for one the murderer that you have been looking for all these years, he's right in front of you. Though I look differently then the old days and have gotten stronger since then, it was me who told the villagers and I am also the one who took the life of that young girl you loved so much that you couldn't protect. As well as her mother" Karasu said smiling as if thrilled at what he had done.**

 **:: Kurama's POV ::**

 **'This cannot be true' I thought as I listened to every word, trying my best not to run into a situation that I could not afford. Still as much as I hated it he did fit the description she gave all those years ago. Blinking i glared at him.**

 **"You say it was you who killed them, I find that difficult to believe since her mother was S class, for such a low class demon to kill someone like her is not very likely" I put it simply as Karasu glared at me some not liking what I was implying.**

 **"Well bombs and a little poison will do that. Tell me my dear Kurama, have you ever wondered why she didn't go to spirit world after i killed her?" Karasu said crossing his arms in front of him. "The reason is simple really, but I will let her answer that when she regains all her memories"**

 **"Damn you Karasu what is it that your really after? You could've easily killed her and yet you let her live. That is not like you" Hiei said wondering what he was really up to.**

 **"True Hiei I could've. But you will all know soon enough, of course that's if your little girlfriend can recall her past" Karasu then took his spirit energy and produced a sword then throwing it down as if he had no need of it. "Tell me Kurama do you recognize this, it belonged to the queen of the western lands at one time"**

 **Going wide eyed both me and Hiei were shocked. There in front of us was a sword that was suppose to have been lost over 1800 years ago.**

 **"It can't be" Hiei said with shock showing on his face "That's the legendary Sword of Sealing. A very dangerous sword that no one should have"**

 **"Huh Sword of Sealing, that doesn't sound very appealing" Yusuke said as he looked at the sword.**

 **"Indeed boy its not a sword anyone would want to face. Only the most sinister of demons and humans can handle the sword. Anyone else would simply be sealed away. For now you can have the sword, as of now I have no use for it, I will get it back when the time comes, but for now it might just help that wrench remember her past. Ta ta for now Yoko I will be seeing you soon" Karasu said as he vanished from sight.**

 **"What do we do with the sword Kurama we cannot just leave it out here" Hiei said**

 **"True we will have to bring it in somehow" Kurama said looking at it**

 **:: 1 Week Later ::**

 **"Last night was the best night of my life" Celeste said yawning as she came down the stairs.**

 **"Sounds like someone had to much fun last night" Kuronue said shaking his head as Kurama just looked at her.**

 **"Totally after all this time waiting, I can say the wait was worth it" Celeste said smiling.**

 **"That's good to hear Celeste after all they do say good things will come your way but only if your patient" Kurama smiled and said**

 **"Yeah that is true" she said as she went into the closet to put her jacket from the previous night away. Just as she was putting the jacket up something fell and hit her on the head along with a few other stuff making a small boom noise.**

 **"Huh Celeste what happened" Kuronue asked jumping up to see what happened with Kurama right behind him.**

 **"Celeste are you ok" Kurama said helping her up as she groaned slightly and seeing the sword laying next to her.**

 **"Yeah I just got attacked by your closet" she said as a small pulse jumped out.**

 **"Huh what was that Kurama?" Kuronue asked as Celeste continued to pulsate some.**

 **"Hm I'm not sure Kuronue" Kurama said watching her "Celeste are you ok?"**

 **:: Celeste POV ::**

 **I felt strange for a few brief seconds then I looked up to see my friends there just staring at me.**

 **"Yeah I'm fine" my eyes went wide at the sight I saw. Thats when I knew something was different about me. It was if a fog had lifted.**

 **Kuronue shook his head "You haven't changed since the first day we met you know that"**

 **"Huh K Kuronue..." when I looked at him he was looking at me funny "Uhh Kuronue who is the red head?"**

 **"Uhh Kurama I think she might've hurt her head or something" he said blinking**

 **"Where am I and where is Yoko?" blinking I looked at them both**

 **"Hm well at the moment your in my home. As for Yoko..." Kurama said as he transformed into Yoko making her go wide eyed and somewhat teary eyed.**

 **"Yoko is it really you?" she said as his eyes closed and he smiled as he did in the old days. He could sense it was really her this was no trick.**

 **"Celeste it has been so long, is it really you?" Yoko asked**

 **"Yes its me Yoko I'm finally home" she said closing her eyes then hugging him close making him fall back some.**

 **:: Normal POV ::**

 **"Shh its ok" Yoko held her close as her tears fell on his chest and closed his eyes as she buried her head in his chest "your safe now and your among friends"**

 **Kuronue just stared unsure of what to think or say.**

 **Nodding she sat up wiping her eyes as he sat up as well.**

 **"Here let me help you" Yoko said standing and holding out his hand. She took his hand and stood up.**

 **"I don't get it how did this happen I thought the sword..." Kuronue blinked looking at them**

 **"Huh sword?" she looked down and saw the Sword of Sealing at her feet giving a serious look to them both. "How did the two of you get this?" she asked looking at them.**

 **"It seems a demon named Karasu attained it a long time ago" Kuronue said**

 **"Karasu, hm never heard of him" she said collapsing some before being taking to sit down on the couch with Yoko next to her**

 **"I see" Kuronue asked**

 **"The name does sound familiar for some reason but I have been asleep for sometime theres not much I can help with right now" she said looking down at her hand.**

 **Yoko shook his head "Don't you worry about that now, you need time to adjust we can worry about him later"**

 **Blinking she nodded.**

 **"Hm how about I go get us some food. Kurama you stay with her" Kuronue said kneeling in front of her.**

 **"Huh Kuronue, what is it?" she asked cocking her head and blinking**

 **"Its just good to see the real you again, to have you back" he said standing and turning around some smiling. "You just have no idea how much you were missed" he then vanished**

 **Closing her eyes she smiled some. "I see he hasn't changed much from the good old days"**

 **"No your wrong" Yoko said grinning some "He has changed some since those days"**

 **"Yoko forgive me I I know I hurt you" she said looking down then standing and walking out to the balcony still wobbly on her feet.**

 **"You did nothing wrong" He followed and stood by her side. "None of us knew what was going to happen"**

 **Looking down with a sad face "Still after all this time I..."**

 **"Celeste..." he quickly took her into his arms holding tightly "If anything I am to blame. It was was my job to protect you yet I could not" he added closing his eyes. "forgive me"**

 **Her eyes widened some before burying her head in his chest.**

 **"No it was my fault I never should've left that day. You told me not to leave Yomi's home but I didn't listen."**

 **"Still I should've known to give you time out remaining in a place like that constantly can get a bit cramped and boring." Yoko said looking at her.**

 **:: Short time later::**

 **"So this is human world?" she said looking out**

 **"Yes we're in human world now. Its not a bad place to be" he said as he changed back to his human side.**

 **"Its funny...so much has changed" she said looking out still slightly unbalanced**

 **"Yes much has changed in demon world as well as in human world. With time you will adjust though" looking down he saw a small figure. "Speaking of trouble it looks like we have some company."**

 **"Huh?" blinking she looked down just as Hiei jumped up landing on the railing of the porch.**

 **"Kurama you should know that Koenma is looking into what happened he's also trying to figure out what we should do with the sword" Hiei said looking at them "Until then I suggest you don't let this girl out of your sight"**

 **"Its nice to know you have my back Hiei...its been a very long time" smirking I looked at him**

 **"Hn does this mean the girl has her memories back?" he said with a smirk on his face.**

 **"Sure does" Kuronue said walking to them with Yusuke at his side**

 **"So your the princess they were talking about?" smiling Yusuke looked at her "I'm just glad your ok you had us really worried...especially these three"**

 **Blinking she just looked at him cocking her head to one side. "Oh I see"**

 **"Oh right you don't know me. My name is Yusuke" smiling he looked at her.**

 **"He's a good friend of ours, he's also the spirit detective" Kurama added**

 **"Oh I see, so Koenma is still in charge huh" smirking she shook her head**

 **"You sound surprised I guess that means our girl is back in action?" Koenma appeared behind her**

 **"GAH!" she quickly turned around jumping back some. "Geez don't sneak up on people like that are you trying to give me a heart attack?"**

 **"Thats Koenma for you always sneaking up on people" Yusuke said with a grin**

 **"You know I can always end your vacation Yusuke. I'm sure Master Genki would love having you back for training" Koenma added**

 **"Uh n no thats ok would rather be here ^.^'' besides someone has to stay here and protect her" he said nervously**

 **"Which is why she has Kurama and Kuronue with her as well as Hiei" Koenma added.**

 **"Yeah but still..." Yusuke said just as he heard what seemed to be someone's stomach making noise.**

 **"Uh..." she blinked and looked at them remaining silent.**

 **"Oh yeah we should probably eat before the food gets cold" Kuronue said looking at them.**

 **:: Celeste POV::**

 **As we sat down and started to eat I couldn't but feel out of place and yet at the same time it felt somehow familiar to me. As uneasy as I was I just sat there quietly eating my food, it wasn't long before the others noticed.**

 **"Hey are you ok?" Yusuke asked looking at me**

 **Blinking I looked back at him "Oh uh yea I'm alright...just a little nervous I guess."**

 **"Yes well that is understandable after everything you have been though." Koenma said. "For now you should rest. Kurama..." he looked at him with a stern look "I don't have to remind you of what the stakes are, do not let her out of your sight."**

 **"I have no intentions of leaving her alone Koenma. I lost her once I won't make the same mistake again." Kurama said giving him a stern look back.**

 **I was still unsure of what the current situation was or what it was that they were talking about so I just listened.**

 **"Well we better get going she should get some rest." Yusuke said standing with Koenma and the others following suit.**

 **"Right" nodding his head Kuronue stood up and walked over to where we were sitting he then kneeled down in front of me.**

 **"My dear do take care of yourself, its dangerous out there alone right now so don't go anywhere alone." he then stood up "I will come back to visit you soon."**

 **I nodded before grabbing on to his pants my bangs covering my eyes. "Kuronue I..." I trailed off unsure of what to say. Even though it was as if he could read my mind as he quickly took me into his arms holding me tight and smiling.**

 **:: Yoko's POV::**

 **As I watched the two I couldn't help but smile as it reminded of those days when it was just the four of us. I knew how much he had missed her as he cared deeply for her as well. I simply looked at them all as they started leaving.**

 **"Becareful all of you. Karasu might decide to come after you."**

 **They all nodded then left us alone. Once they were gone I simply looked at her before taking her into my arms. She buried her head into my chest before she laid her head over my heart.**

 **"Yoko..." she closed her eyes listening to my heartbeat it was calming her nerves I could tell.**

 **"Shhh its ok." I then picked her up bridal style bringing her into my room laying her down gently before laying at her side. She curled up next to me I could tell she was still uneasy.**

 **"Get some sleep its been a long day." I laid next to her stroking her hair as i did in the past.**

 **"I don't think I can sleep. If I do I'm afraid I might wake up to find that this was nothing more then a dream, that somehow I will wake up with nothing but darkness all around."**

 **"I assure you this is no dream Celeste. This is really happening. You will never find yourself in the darkness again...that you have my word on." She looked up at me as my eyes soften and I smiled. She once again laid her head on my chest. Listening once again to my heartbeat which calmed her once more before she closed her eyes fallen into a deep sleep.**

 **Watching her sleep I couldn't help but to think back on the past. I continued stroking her hair as I could sense that Hiei was close.**

 **"You should get some sleep Kurama." Hiei said looking at them while sitting on the window seal. "You will be no good to her if you are not at full strength."**

 **"Indeed, then again I could say the same for you. We will all need our full strength if we must face him." I simply looked at him as he simply smirked shaking his head.**

 **"For now I will keep watch as I don't need as much sleep as others." he said looking out "That and as you know I am a light sleeper."**

 **I simply nodded before laying my head back down holding her close as I myself soon fell asleep.**

 **:: Next day still in Yoko's POV::**

 **When morning came I awoke to see she was still curled up head still on my chest, but it was good to see that she had gotten some rest after everything that had happened the night before.**


End file.
